Dragon Passion
by badboylover24
Summary: After the events of Secret to my Excess, Spike's dream of winning Rarity's heart finally comes true. I don't own MLP:FiM; it belongs to the Hub and Lauren Faust.


**Dragon Passion**

**Summary****:** Takes place after _Secret to my Excess_. Spike goes to Rarity's for the weekend, and his aiding her leads to his greatest dream come true. SpikexRarity romance.

SRSRSR***SRSRSR***SRSRSR

"So do you have everything you need, Spike?" Twilight asked as she was about to lock up the library.

"Yup," the little dragon answered, putting his green pack on his back. "I even checked twice before we stepped out." Twilight has to leave with Applejack and Rainbow Dash for a huge errand and will be gone for the weekend, so Spike will be staying at Rarity's place to help her out.

"That's good," Twilight replied, locking the door and putting the key into her saddle pack. "Let's go." As they headed for the Carousel Boutique, Spike frowned a little bit. As he recalls, it's been a week since his greed-growth spurt incident. He's still a little bit concerned about how Rarity really feels about him. He's not even sure what she'll now think of him, especially when he came close to confessing his feelings to her.

"Twilight," he asked as they were a few yards from the boutique, "are you _sure_ that Rarity still cares about me, even after…you know, last week?"

"Spike," the Unicorn answered reassuringly, "she told you herself you saved yourself from worsening your condition _and_ became her hero. Of _course_ she still cares about you."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he replied as he tried to remind himself that. "I'm just feeling bad about the whole thing…including ruining her cape."

"Don't worry, Spike. Rarity told me herself that she was able to fix it up again easily." Soon the two of them stood at the door, which Twilight knocked on. However, Rarity didn't answer it; instead; it was Sweetie Belle with her saddle pack on her back.

"Hi, Sweetie Belle," Twilight said to her. "All ready to go?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders were having another sleepover, supervised by Big Macintosh. Since the sleepover's at Applejack's place and Twilight's meeting up with Applejack and Rainbow Dash there, the lavender unicorn offered to accompany Sweetie Belle there.

"Sure am," the little filly answered, referring to her saddle pack. "Rarity wants me to thank you for her for walking me to Applejack's. Oh, and speaking of my sister, Spike, she's in her room if you need her. I think she's having another one of her fashion storms."

"Fashion storms?" Twilight asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Brainstorming for fashionistas."

"Ahh…" Twilight and Spike replied before the dragon slipped of his adoptive sister's back.

"Well, see you two later," he said to the two Ponies. "Tell Big Macintosh and the girls I said hi."

"We will, Spike," Sweetie Belle replied. "Thanks."

"Have fun," Twilight said as the two of them were leaving. After seeing them off, Spike went into the boutique and headed up to Rarity's room. Seeing the door slightly ajar and figuring Sweetie Belle left it open for him, he opened it and entered the room.

The little dragon felt his heart flutter. Rarity stood in front of one of her mannequins, wearing her glasses and sewing two pieces of fabric together via magic. With her eyes half closed and looking so focused, she looks so wise as she looks beautiful. That's another thing Spike loves about her. Rarity shows a bit of Twilight in herself when she's focused deeply in her project. He then waited until she had tightened the thread before clearing his throat.

"H-Hi, Rarity," he said nervously. Rarity stopped her work to turn to him with a smile. Oh, he just loves it when she smiles at him.

"Oh, hello, Spike," she said to him. "Is it sunset already? Oh, I was so focused on this new idea I had, I lost track of the time."

"Don't feel bad, Rarity," he said to her as he set his pack neatly next to her bed. "Sweetie Belle told me you were having another one of your fashion storms."

"Oh, she told you that, did she?" the beautiful Unicorn laughed. "Yes, I just thought of this new design I couldn't wait to try. I one time told Sweetie Belle that if I don't try whatever pops up in my head, it's going to drive me crazy soon."

"Not as crazy as Twilight was, I hope," Spike stated with a shudder. Rarity giggled in reply before turning back to her work.

"No," she answered, "just crazy enough to feeling like my mother gossiping with her friends in her book club. Oh, could you be a dear and bring me that satin ribbon on the desk please? It's the red one with the silver star points." Spike went up to the desk and got the required ribbon. Getting up on a stool Rarity got out for him, he held out the ribbon to her and turned to admire her work.

The dress that Rarity's working on now is Number Seven. Six mannequins stood behind her, each one displaying a beautiful outfit she had created on her own.

"Did Sweetie Belle say 'fashion storm' or 'fashion _hurricane_'?" he asked, turning to the Unicorn.

"Oh, I know," she laughed, not turning away from her work with the ribbon. "It's just that I saw a few of Sweetie Belle's art projects, and I wondered, 'What if I could bring it to life via outfit?' I swear, I'm certain she'll get a Cutie Mark for giving inspirations and ideas."

Spike smiled but quickly frowned at what he saw. Rarity's beautiful mane was in a mess of tangled ribbons.

"Looks like your 'fashion hurricane' blew your hair all over the place," he stated, stroking her mane gently. He could've sworn she sighed at his touch.

"Yes," she stated sadly. "I wanted so badly to try out these ideas, I skipped out on brushing my mane." Feeling bad for her, Spike got off the stool and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back," he called to her before she could ask where he's going. With a shrug, Rarity went back to her work, focusing on the ribbon. Despite this, she started to wonder if he likes this one outfit she made. It's a yellow-green dress shirt that a hero from a fairy tale would wear, complete with a cape. The cape is bright violet with a green dragon on it and pale yellow on the inside. And the clasp holding the cape onto the mannequin is an emerald shaped like the three-pointed spine on Spike's head. Hopefully, he'll notice the outfit when he gets back…

Rarity snapped out of her thoughts when she felt soft bristles brushing through her mane. Moving her gaze to the side, she saw that Spike came back with her brush and is brushing the tangles out of her mane.

"Oh, sorry," he said, pulling the brush away sheepishly. "I'd thought maybe I'd fix your mane in case you never get the chance. I…I hope it's okay." Rarity smiled at the little dragon, touched by his concern for her.

"Oh, Spike, I don't mind at all," she assured him with a blush. "You just took me by surprise, that's all."

"I hope I didn't make you mess up on your sewing," he stated timidly. The white Unicorn turned to stitching she was working on. The last stitch was only pulled in halfway when Spike started brushing her mane.

"Oh, not to worry, Spike," she assured him. "I was just finishing this stitch here."

"Oh, alright," Spike replied before returning to his brushing her mane. "Just let me know if you want me to stop for a minute." But she didn't tell him to stop. As she finished her sewing, Rarity let Spike brush her mane into a more presentable style. He's just so gentle and delicate…his palm under her mane like a fragile scarf…the brush's bristles going through her mane ever so gently…As she finished the very last stitch to finish the outfit, the Unicorn sighed in ecstasy.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" asked Spike, stopping with concern.

"Oh, please keep doing it like that, Spike," she whimpered. "It feels so good…" Wanting her to be happier, Spike complied with her request and continued brushing her mane gently. She let out a soft moan, enjoying the feeling.

"Uh, Rarity?" the little dragon asked, feeling a little awkward inside. "I, uh, noticed one…of your outfits. The one with the cape? It reminds me of me for some reaso—" He was suddenly cut off when Rarity crushed her lips into his and wrapped her front legs around his neck.

_Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! _his mind screamed. _She's kissing me! Am I dreaming? Oh, if I am, _please _don't wake me up!_ Spike was still in a daze as Rarity pulled away from him so they can breathe. As he slowly came to his senses, the young dragon saw that she has tears in her eyes.

"Rarity, what's wrong?" he asked softly. Her only answer to him was wiping away her tears.

"Oh, Spike," she sniffed. "I have to tell you the truth. When you and Twilight came to live here in Ponyville, I had always seen you as a kind-hearted dragon who wanted nothing more than to see his friends smile when he helps them in times of need. And when you and the others came to save me from the Diamond Dogs and you hugged me, I started to wonder if you saw me as _more_ than a friend. I've even begun to…to have feelings for you at the Gala."

Spike remembered that moment very well.

*SR*RS*_Flashback_*RS*SR*

Spike watched with a smile as Princess Celestia and the Ponies partied in the donut shop. Despite the bad night they had at the Gala, they had a good laugh out of it.

_I wonder if Rarity had a better time than the others did_, the little dragon asked himself, turning to the beautiful Unicorn standing outside on the deck. Taking a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, he stepped outside to join her. He felt like crying at the sight of her sadness. A beautiful mare like her shouldn't frown; that facial expression only mars her lovely face.

"Here," the little dragon said, holding mug up to her. "I thought maybe you want a warm drink. It's pretty chilly out here." Turning to him with surprise, Rarity smiled and took the mug with her horn's magic.

"Thank you, Spike," she said before taking a sip from the mug. "I feel much better now." Spike then gulped in answer.

"So, uh…how did it go?" he asked, looking up at the stars and leaning onto the railing.

"Not very well," she answered flatly. The little dragon turned to her to say something, but she suddenly burst into an emotional outbreak.

"Oh, Spike, he was simply _awful_! No offense to the Princess, but her nephew was the rudest, most self-absorbed jerk I've ever met! He made me open the door for him instead of the other way around! He used _my _shawl to get across a spill on the floor! And he used me as a shield against an incoming cake instead of saving me from it!"

"Wha—? Why didn't he simply tell you he's gay?" Spike replied in agitation. Rarity stopped her ranting and gawked at him, her magic shutting off and dropping the mug to spill its contents.

"Prince Blueblood is GAY?" she cried as Spike, realizing his mistake, covered his mouth with a small "Eep!"

"I'm sorry, Rarity!" he said to her nervously. "It's just that I've met Prince Blueblood before and tried to get him to hook up with Twilight, but he told me it wouldn't work out.

"'Why not?' I asked. 'You're not saying it'll be weird for the Princess' nephew to date her student, are you?'"

"'No,' he simply answered, 'it's because I'm gay.' Believe me, Rarity, I was just as shocked as you are, but I still respect him.

"I didn't tell ya because I was afraid it would break your heart, and I don't want that. I just figured he'd tell you and let you down easy, and then the two of you would just hang out like your BFFs or something.

"Please don't be mad, Rarity. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. That, and I was afraid that you might think I'm lying." He then covered his head, ready for Rarity to lash out at him. Instead, she gave his back a comforting rub.

"Oh, Spike, you shouldn't think that," she said with a calm smile. "Twilight told me you care about me too much to lie to me. Besides, I do not have a problem with homosexuals."

"You…you don't?" he asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"Of course not," she answered. "My friend from high school is gay, and he and I get along very well. Like you said, I wish Prince Blueblood told me sooner that he's gay."

"Either way, Rarity," Spike said sadly, "I'm sorry you had a lousy time with him." Seeing the frown on his face, Rarity pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Don't feel bad, Spike," she replied soothingly. "You just didn't want me to get hurt, that's all. And don't worry; if you're afraid of telling me something because it might hurt me, just remember that I care about you too much to accuse you of lying. Okay?" The little dragon nodded with a smile before turning to the donut shop at the sound of music. That gave him and idea, and he held his hand out to Rarity in a gentlemanly manner.

"May I have the honor of this dance, milady?" he asked with a slight bow and a blush. Rarity giggled at how cute he looks before taking his hand and curtsying before him.

"I would be delighted, kind sir," she answered. And the two of them danced together, fulfilling Rarity's dream of having at least one dance at the Gala.

*SR*RS*_End Flashback_*RS*SR*

"During that dance," Rarity went on as tears came to her eyes again, "I've begun to believe that _you _are my Prince Charming, not Prince Blueblood. I was unsure, however, if you felt the same way about me. That was why I never told you sooner.

"Then there was your awful growth spurt last week. When you returned to normal and we were falling, you were trying to tell me that…that you have a crush on me."

"Yeah, I did try to tell you," he pointed out. "But you stopped me before I could finish."

"That's because I now know the truth about your feelings for me," she explained. "Now I can tell you that…I love you, too."

Spike felt like leaping for joy. Rarity…the very filly he fell in love with…loves him back. A tear then trailed down his cheek as he wiped the tear off of Rarity's face. Then in a split second, the two of them fell into a passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before the two lovers ended up kissing in Rarity's bed. That was when Spike noticed something…He has grown to the same size as Rarity! He sat up in panic.

"Oh, no!" he cried, looking himself over fretfully. "It's happening again!"

"No, Spike, it's not," Rarity assured him. "I've read that this happens when a Pony wishes to mate with the dragon she loves."

"Mate?" Spike replied in confusion. "You mean…" She nodded with a smile.

"But, Rarity," he stuttered, his face entirely red now. "Are…are you sure? I mean…when we do…"

"I'm sure, Spike," she answered, lying back on the bed. "I am ready for your love."

Spike shivered with delight. Rarity's willing to let him make love to her, and this is his big chance. Looking down at her marehood, he saw that his Unicorn's getting pretty wet. Hoping he'll do this right, he lowered his head to it and began licking it.

"Oh, yes! Oh…oh, Spike…" Spike enjoyed the musical cries that Rarity made, and the love juices emitting from her are as tasty as any gem he has eaten. It is practically ambrosia fit for the Princesses themselves!

Oh, how he loves the taste of her on his tongue. It was driving him crazy that he had failed to notice he has gotten. So hard, in fact, that he doesn't even need a blowjob from Rarity. Speaking of which, Spike can hear Rarity's cries of ecstasy taking a higher pitch.

"Oh, Spike! I'm going to…I'm going to…" The dragon quickly stopped before she could explode all over his face. He doesn't want her to come yet.

"Not yet, Rarity," he purred softly. "Not yet." He then moved up so that his eyes are at the same level as hers.

"I just want to be certain…" he said to her. "Certain that you want this. Cuz when we cross over, there's no going back. I just want you to know that so I won't hurt you if you change your mind." Rarity just smiled at him, happy that he's showing concern for her before they loose their virginities forever.

"I understand, Spike," she said to him softly. "And yes…I am certain that I want this. I am ready…" Returning her smile, he nodded and positioned himself at her wet entrance. Then he looked up into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her to hold her.

"I love you," he said before pressing his lips into hers and entering her. The Unicorn beneath him cried out in the kiss, filling him with dread. Quickly, he lifted up his head and broke the kiss, seeing the tears in his beloved's blue eyes.

"Rarity, are you—" he started fretfully before she gently placed a hoof on his lips.

"I'm alright, Spike," she said to him softly. "I just didn't expect you to be this…big."

"If you want me to stop, I—"

"No. We've come this far. Like you said we can't turn back." Using his own words against him. Oh, she's good. And his penis throbbing inside her is siding with her. Hesitant, he nodded.

"Alright, but I'm taking it slow and gentle." She just smiled in reply, a sign that she understands. With that greed upon, he moved in and out of her at a slow and gentle pace, not wanting to hurt her. As he did so, he looked deeply into her eyes to see them sparkle like sapphires. She's just so adorable right now. He then lowered his head and kissed her lips. Rarity simply wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it as she felt herself adjust to his size.

SRSRSR***SRSRSR***SRSRSR

Spike flopped onto the pillow, panting with satisfaction. In all of his young life, he had never felt so alive. The passion…Rarity crying out his name…the feeling of her velvet fur against his smooth scales…It was all just incredible. He then looked down at Rarity, who breathed heavily as she rested her head on his chest, and smiled. Even with a few ribbons of her beautiful mane sticking out of place, she's still an angel in his eyes.

"Spike," she finally said to him, "if it is not too much trouble, could you stay here in bed with me for tonight?" The young dragon simply wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't have any other way…milady," he answered, kissing her mane. With that said, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
